Food Dye
by ackles-shackles
Summary: Alec and food dye is a dangerous combination. As usual When Alec is involved hilarity ensues.


SUMMARY: Alec and green food dye are a dangerous mix. As usual where Alec is concerened hilarity ensues.

NOTE: Okay so I originally intended this to be part of my alphabet series but I got a little writer's block on some of the letters so I decided to just post them as one-shots so they actually manage to make it up.

DISCLAIMER: Ofcourse I don't actually own the show, the characters, the actors or anything in any way associated with the show.

PAIRING: hints M/A

* * *

**FOOD DYE**

"Alec clean the bathroom. Alec paint the new gym. Alec pick up your shoes. Alec fix the comm. system. Alec crawl through the sewers for hours on end and check the water system. Alec this, Alec that."

Each point was punctuated by the shovel digging into the dirt. Biggs just shook his head as Alec continued to grumble.

"You'd think I'd have done enough, but no. It's Alec go start the digging on the new tunnel. Seriously what did I ever do to deserve this?"

To this Biggs said nothing, simply looked pointedly at the transgenic across from him and raised an eyebrow. Alec's sour mood seemed to evaporate instantly. The laughter that erupted from him was a full bellied laugh that reverberated off the surrounding walls.

Truthfully Alec knew exactly what he had done, though in his opinion it hardly equalled her way of punishing him. I mean come on it wasn't like he kicked her dog or anything.

Ok, so putting green food dye in Max's bubble bath liquid probably wasn't the smartest, or in hindsight the safest (in regards to _his_ safety anyway) thing to do. But it certainly was one of the funniest. In fact he'd rate it as one of his top five pranks which was pretty impressive overall. God she'd been green for a week.

If the big cheesy grin on his friends face was anything to go by then Biggs would bet that Alec was fondly remembering the week that Max had tried and failed to hide away in her apartment until the green had gone away.

Considering it, Max had done pretty well. No-one but Alec had managed to see her for three days. At first every resident in TC had heard the shouting and then the sound of smashing objects. After the crashing had stopped no-one had been game enough to go in to check for casualities (namely Alec), they might be reckless sometimes but they weren't suicidal. They had simply waited and waited but neither transgenic emerged. Alec must have managed to calm her down, he had a way about him that just relaxed her, they'd all seen it. That or she'd put him down for the count. It was fifty/fifty.

As much as Max tried to crawl into a hole and hide away, inevitably an emergency had cropped up where TC needed its fearless leader. By that time the green had faded substantially though the image of a green seething Max would remain with the inhabitants of TC for quite some time.

Biggs only regretted that he'd been incriminated in the crime as well. As a result he'd been given the same task as Alec: digging the new tunnel under the fence.

"Yeh it was funny man, but did you really have to sell out your good old buddy Biggs?"

Alec appeared not to have heard him and it was Biggs' turn to grumble. It's not like he knew what Alec was going to do when he supplied him with food dye. Though knowing his friend he probably should have guessed.

Alec however was still lost in his thoughts. The green was mostly gone now and in many ways Alec was sad to see it go. Ahh, the number of jokes that come so easily with a green person around and really the colour had worked wonders for her people skills.

Alec smirked at the memory. That scathing look she got when she was mad, the one that made him think of that saying 'if looks could kill' every time he saw it, well it doesn't work so well when your green. Plus a tiny green person 'humpfing' and stomping off when they're annoyed is just so much better than when it's done by any other person. Mole had had the time of his life making fun of Max. A snide comment here and there, an insult not at all covered by the fake cough. Alec had never seen the lizard man so happy, he was like a kid in a candy store.

But yes sadly that green had faded away, now if you looked hard there was just a slight tinge left in some areas. Like behind her knees and the skin at the curve of her spine and he swallowed thickly as he thought about the tinge of green that spread across her chest and the glimpse he got of green that dipped between her breasts and disappeared beneath her shirt.

He wondered where that patch of green stopped or if it just continued down onto her stomach and where else she might still have slight tinges of green. He groaned at the thought of finding out, of reaching out and just barely grazing that little hint of colour on her skin. God, that prank had back fired. This was worse punishment than digging. It wasn't just bad for his safety but for his sanity, he was going to go insane if he kept thinking about it, about _her_, her and that stupid, evil green food dye.

* * *

My sympathies to anyone who has suffered at the hands of food dye. I feel your pain. It can be incredibly hard to remove, speaking from experience here.

Hope you liked it. I know it's short, I had intended this story to go in another direction but as I wrote it took on a life of its own and headed somewhere else. So let me know what you think. Yes that means press that nice little button there.


End file.
